Jody Mitchell
Jody Mitchell is the titular main antagonist in the film Daddy's Girl 1997, who is portrayed by Gabrielle Boni, the girl who is very obsessed to her heroic father Don Mitchell and hates her Grandma. The film starts with Jody dreaming about her principal, Victoria Hemp, murdering her adoptive father Don. The next day, Miss Hemp says she thinks Jody should be in a boarding school to help with her behavior, and that she will discuss this possibility with her father. When Jody realizes this means she won't be able to see her father as much, she goes back to the school, spies on Miss Hemp through a window, and pushes a bookshelf on Miss Hemp, killing her. Next, she overhears her grandma Jacqueline discussing the idea of divorce between her parents. In response to this, Jody begins planning to kill her. At brunch, Jacqueline requests prune juice as her drink. Jody is in charge of pouring the drinks, and adds some of her father's drain cleaner to Jacqueline's prune juice. She attempts to get Jacqueline to drink the poison by playing "milk-mustaches" and saying "where's grandma's mustache?" When Jacqueline refuses to play the game, Jody proposes a toast, to her father being a good toymaker, which Jacqueline refuses to drink to, causing Jody to give up on poisoning her. Jody later says she's going to the park, when in reality she goes to Grandma Jacqueline's house and pushes her down the stairs. Her aunt Karen arrives and calls an ambulance, but fails to notice Jody leaving the house. Jody is later heavily distraught when she learns that Jacqueline survived the fall, but calms down when she realizes that she is in a coma. Later, Jody's frenemy classmate, Claire, overhears her mother Rachel talking to Jody's mother Barbara about getting a divorce and volunteering to water Jacqueline's plants while she's in the hospital. Claire then reports this to Jody, who goes to Jacqueline's house, where Rachel is watering the plants, and kills her with a fireplace poker. After this, Barbara and Jody go to Jacqueline's hospital room, where she comes out of her coma, and is upset when she is unable to warn Barbara that Jody attempted to kill her. Barbara and Jody wait in the lobby while the nurses calm Jacqueline down. Jody asks to go to the soda machine to get a drink, but instead goes to Jacqueline's room, turns off her alarms, and folds her ventilator chord, causing her to suffocate to death. She then returns to Barbara with the soda, and the two leave for ice cream. Meanwhile, Karen had begun to notice Jody behaving strangely after she makes several cryptic statements, such as "people have accidents all the time..." and had begun looking into her past, where she discovers that her previous foster mother fell down the stairs and died (possibly because she was pushed by Jody). She remembers that the same thing happened to Jacqueline. She makes a rendezvous with Don and tells her the new information. Don tells her that he discovered that Jody had witnessed her mother murder her father, and was traumatized by the incident, psychologically scarring her for life. Karen telephones Barbara to warn her about Jody, but Jody knows what's going on, as she finds some of Karen's research, and realizes that Karen knows about her previous family, much to her chagrin. She hears Barbara talking to Karen, and makes the connection that she is telling her that Jody was involved with the recent "accidents," prompting Jody to angrily push Barbara over the balcony, seemingly to her death. Almost immediately after this, a social worker named Mark arrives to talk to Jody's parents. Jody tells him that her mother "stepped outside" and attempts to get him to leave. When he insists on staying to talk to Barbara, she offers him some water, but intentionally drops the glass, and asks him to help pick up the pieces while she gets a broom. However, she actually gets a meat tenderizer mallet and bludgeons Mark with it, killing him instantly. Karen arrives home and finds Mark's body, and discovers Barbara survived her fall over the balcony. Don arrives home, and Jody attempts to make it appear as though Karen killed Mark and Barbara, until Barbara confirms Jody was the murderer. Karen calls an ambulance and sirens can be heard approaching as the film ends. Category:Kids Category:Related to Hero Category:Liars Category:Obsessed Category:Sadists Category:Fighters Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil from the Past Category:Psychopath Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Female Category:Stalkers Category:Envious Category:Insecure Category:Live Action Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Brutes Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Delusional Category:Serial Killers Category:Movie Villains Category:Inconclusive Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Titular Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Protective Category:Tragic